nommitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nichdel/ROUND: 5-8 Voting
Here are the proposals for this fine round: Implicit Numbering by Nichdel Amend Rule 25 to read: The 'ruleset' is an ordered list of all current rules. The Speaker must keep the ruleset up to date. Rules shall be listed with a) a unique title, b) the text of the rule, and c) a list of links to the proposals that have changed the rule. Nothing else shall be listed with a rule. When refering to a rule, its title or its location within the ruleset (as an integer, with the first rule being 1) shall be sufficient to unambiguously identify it. At the time of passage of this rule change, the ruleset shall be ordered by rule numbers, which shall then be no longer part of a rule. Amend Rule 7: Replace "The lower a rule's number, the higher its precedence (101 > 102)." with "The earlier in the ruleset a rule is, the higher its precedence." Amend Rule 4: Add the following after "Reverting a rule. The current version of a rule shall be replaced with the archived version of the rule": *Reordering a rule. Moving a rule to be at the specified spot within the ruleset. ---- This makes the rules implicitly numbered, and makes this implicit numbering control precedence. If I have implemented this correctly, this means that the rules are always numbered 1 to n, n being the total number of rules. It also means that precedence is still tied to this numbering, and that we can move a rule within the ruleset to change both its precedence and numbering. Finally, because of how wikia works, the Table of Contents on the rules page will always have the rules properly numbered. This makes rule numbers mechanical entities rather than a bureaucratic ones. If this passes I will remove the transitional clause in rule 25 and define 'its location within the ruleset' as the rule's number in a later proposal. Asset Preparation by Nichdel Amend Rule 10: Replace "All winners gain one Elder Point." with "All winners gain one trophy. The trophies shall each be named 'Game X Trophy' where X is the number of the game the player(s) won. The description of each trophy is a description of how that player won, written by the Speaker." Amend Rule 33 to read: An asset has a name, an action, a price and an optional description. Players and the horde may possess assets as permitted by the rules. By default, every entity has 0 of every kind of asset. A player or the horde may 'transfer' any positive integer amount of any type of asset to any other player or the horde, as long as they own that amount or greater of that type of asset. If the specific assets within a type are not specified, the Dragon-Speaker may decide which specific assets are transfered. A player may 'use' an asset they own if the action specified by the use of the asset is a legal action. When an asset is used, the action the asset specifies is performed, and the asset no longer exists. A player may 'sell' an asset they own to the horde. The player loses the asset and gains the asset's price in score; the horde gains the asset and loses the asset's price in score. A player may 'buy' an asset from the horde. The player gains the asset and loses the asset's price in score; the horde loses the asset and gains the asset's price in score. A player may 'destroy' an asset they own. The asset no longer exists. Assets Voting Tokens A Voting Token is a type of asset. All Voting Tokens are named "Voting Token". The action of all Voting Tokens is "The user of this asset casts the specified vote on the specified proposal, if valid". If a player attempts to cast a vote on a proposal, they implicitly use a Voting Token, or fail to cast a vote if they have none. A Voting Token's price is 25. Victory Shards A Victory Shard is a type of asset. All Victory Shards are named "Victory Shard". The action of all Victory Shards is "If three victory shards are used by one player at once, the player wins." If a player declares that they win and they have three Victory Shards, they implicitly use their victory shards. A Victory Shard's price is 150. Trophies A Trophy is a type of asset. Trophies may have special names, and default to "Mysterious Trophy". The action of all Trophies is "The player who used this Trophy gains two assets of their choice." A Trophy's price is 450. Contract A Contract is a type of asset. Contracts are named "X Contract" where X is the name of the player that created the contract. The action of a contract is "I, player X shall Y" where X is the creator of the contract and Y is any specified action. The creator of the contract may also specify a description. When a player uses a contract, the player specified in the contract shall, with implicit intent, instantly perform the specified action if the specified action is legal. A Contract's price is 0. Elder Points An Elder Point is a type of asset. All Elder Points are named "Elder Point". The action of all Elder Points is "The player who used this Elder Point causes the Horde to transfer 50 points to them." An Elder Point's price is 0. Score Score is not an asset, but can be transfered in the exact same way as an asset. Amend Rule 11: Remove "Voting Tokens are assets players may expend to vote. For each Voting Token expended, players may cast one vote on one proposal." and replace "This is the only manner in which players may vote." with "Players may only vote by using assets." Details Quorum is 1, all player have 1 voting token. Category:Blog posts